Sunlight is a common source of damage to vehicle interiors. For example, dashboards of vehicles exposed to direct sunlight on a consistent basis tend to fade and develop cracks. This deterioration is believed to be due not only to the light but also to solar heating of the interior of the vehicle.
Various internal and external covers are known in the art for shielding against sunlight. Such internal covers are generally less susceptible to theft as compared to external covers, but are disadvantageous in that they generally offer less protection in terms of area of coverage.
External covers offer increased protection from the sun and also offer protection against wind, snow, frost and other environmental factors. Typical external covers are disadvantageous in that they are susceptible to theft, are difficult to secure in place and are cumbersome, and tend to block the escape of heat from the interior of the car if used adjacent a window left partially open.
Accordingly, there is a need in the art for an external car cover suitable for providing protection from sun and other environmental factors which is less susceptible to theft as compared to prior devices and which inhibits sun from directly shining on the car interior and is suitable for use adjacent a partially open window of the vehicle for enabling heat to escape from the interior of the vehicle interior.
Accordingly it is an object of the present invention to provide an improved cover for use with vehicles to shield against damage from the sun and other environmental factors.
Another object of the present invention is to provide a cover of the character described which may be positioned on the exterior of an vehicle.
A further object of the present invention is to provide a cover of the character described which is less susceptible to theft a compared to conventional covers.
Still another object of the present invention is to provide a cover of the character described which is suitable for use adjacent a partially open window of the vehicle for enabling heat to escape from the interior of the vehicle interior.
An additional object of the present invention is to provide a cover of the character described which is inexpensive to produce and convenient to use.
Having regard to the foregoing and other objects, the present invention is directed to a cover for positioning adjacent an external portion of an vehicle having a windshield intermediate a driver side door including a window and a passenger side door including a window.
In a preferred embodiment, the cover includes a sheet material having in inner and outer surface, a central section positionable adjacent at least a portion of the exterior of the windshield of the vehicle and first and second end sections connected to the central section of the sheet material at opposite ends thereof. The first end section is positionable adjacent at least a portion of the exterior of the window of the driver side door and the second end section is positionable adjacent at least a portion of the exterior of the window of the passenger side door.
The first end section defines a first pocket adjacent an upper end thereof for receiving an upper corner of the driver side door for maintaining the first end section adjacent the exterior of the driver side door and the second end section defines a second pocket adjacent an upper end thereof for receiving an upper corner of the passenger side door for maintaining the second end section adjacent the exterior of the passenger side door.